User talk:Travisplatypus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disney Jessie Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Travisplatypus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KataraFan (Talk) 05:14, January 29, 2012 Yes there is click on the link ~> http://disneyjessieseriesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_Jessie_Series_Fanon_Wiki Celeste<3 22:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) did you know did you know non canon and fanon are the same thing can you can you get on my jessie wiki that allows cannon and fannon it is called ult jessie wiki Cjmas10 21:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) then get on super ult jessie wiki the helper of this wiki i just made last night someone just someone just messed with my wiki and i just fixed itCjmas10 22:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) join ult jessie wiki you should join ult jessie wiki i am a admin their 22:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) stop stop deliting what i say when i ask other users to join my wiki Cjmas10 23:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright I gave him a warning. If he continues to bother you then he will be blocked. --KataraFan Why?I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 03:02, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, duh. But are you gonna vandalize with Travis? I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 03:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I know. I just can't find the right word to describe it. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 03:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) How about this? I unblock you IF you don't mention the secret agent, Travis. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 03:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. #I don't like how you put a twist in the middle of a season. #I don't like how Travis is descirbed in the character page. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 03:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) You know, virtual, travels to other universes....ect.I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 03:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Jessie Fanon Hi! I would love to help out with your Jessie Fanon but there is just one problem. There is already an official Jessie Fanon. I will talk to the founder of that fanon so she can make you admin AND bureaucrat. =) -Jessie1010=) JESSIE1010 14:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I unblocked u on DIsney Jessie Fanon. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 15:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Just don't say I'm bad at fanons and please categorize pages. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 19:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) know just to let you know i changed the name of frank back to the name you gave it Cjmas10 19:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Flyna Wiki Hello Travisplatypus. I just saw your great ability for creating pages and editing and I have recently created a wiki for a romantic pairing of Disney Channel's ANT farm called Flyna if you watch that show. And it will be great if you can join and help us create pages and edit. I will make you a Chat Moderator. If your interested leave meh a msg on my talk page as soon as possible. Here's the link of the wiki: http://flyna.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Celeste =D 06:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanx and when your creating pages at the Flyna wiki, for example you created Fletcher put their lastname as well. Celeste =D 08:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC)